The embodiments described herein relate generally to electric vehicle batteries and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in charging electric vehicle batteries using a portable solar power charging system.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles gain popularity, an associated need to manage a delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, the increased use of such vehicles has also created a need to effectively deliver energy while the vehicles are away from a residence or while they are off-grid.
At least some known charging stations rely on solar power for charging electric vehicles. For example, at least some known charging stations include a photovoltaic generator trailer that provides power for emergency operations during disaster relief. Moreover, at least some known charging stations that enable solar power charging include solar cells that generate a variable voltage and a converter that converts the variable voltage into a constant voltage that is used to charge storage batteries. Generally, however, such known charging stations are too large to be easily portable during normal use. Moreover, such known charging stations are too large to be towed and, as such, generally cannot be used to extend a range of an electric vehicle because the charging stations would create an extra weight load on the electric vehicle that would reduce the fuel efficiency of the electric vehicle. Rather, such known charging stations are often staged at desired locations, and the electric vehicles must return to the charging stations to receive a charge, as if the charging stations were normal charging points coupled to a power grid.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems for use in delivering energy to an electric vehicle using a portable solar power charging system that may be coupled to an electric vehicle via a trailer hitch and towed behind the electric vehicle on a trailer during normal driving periods.